


Hair as Gold as Ink

by PandorasWritingDesk



Series: Remakes: Classic Stories, New Twist [2]
Category: Greek Mythology, Original Work, Pygmalion - Fandom
Genre: Based more on Ovid's play, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Isolation, Just got a lesbian lime twist, Painting, im a fucking pine forest at this point, lots of gay pining, lots of pining in this, obsession and depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasWritingDesk/pseuds/PandorasWritingDesk
Summary: An artist trapped from the world is driven to sorrow from the sight of her own creation. Will blessed Aphrodite ever answer her plea for love or shall she remain haunted by a face with no name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I only know about this myth cause of a Patroclus/Achilles fanfic on this sight called 'Carve Your Name on Your Heart and Not on Marble' by sailortaire. It's really good (and explicit) so check it out if you wanna.

Brush strokes make up her skin, golden curls of ink spilling down bronze coated shoulders with the flowering plume from agile wrists of admiration. Only a glimpse of her, that’s all it took. One glance at the perfectly flushed bow of her wax coated lips to send a shiver of immediate wonder at a being as perfect as this. Without a name for a goddess so pure, without knowledge and without refusal of the swelling deep in the artisan’s chest at the very remembrance of the vision of her staring into them. The painting seemed to glare right into her eyes. The artist had never known the woman she painted, only that she knew the woman lived. Somewhere, be it nearby or across the eternal seas her father forbid her to step in.

Her father knew of the paintings, asking constantly whom she had portrayed when in fact she had only seen him and her mother before she was old enough to understand why she had left them. The first time he had asked, she had panicked out of realization and had hurriedly responded.  
“A face drifting in the sea! She called to me from the window and I waved as she swam below,” she had blurted out, face red and eyes wide. 

Because for this, her father forbid her for going near the water, fearing she had become bewitched by a heartless siren or nymph restraining her with her paints and expensive inks as she asked for them. Despite this, whenever he asked of the woman she painted she would answer him softly.

“Only a figment of the sea. She reminds me of Aphrodite at times.”  
He took this as nothing more than the goddess showing herself to his daughter. She was fated to be blessed with the goddess’ protection since she was only an infant, yet it cost them both her mother, so bitter over her daughter’s superior skill and beauty that she was driven to madness that only made the young woman see her as a saddened woman. 

She stroked her vision’s cheeks with soft fingers as she sighed. She envied the lady she painted, how glorious and awe inspiring she was to her. She had once asked her father what the feeling he had for her mother had been. He had simply called it love, a word she heard but felt as familiar as her own ink stained fingers as she painted the poised cat like lashes she would gaze past and to the gold flecked forest beneath them. She wondered why such a vision was all she could see at night. Shouldn’t it have been a happy nonsensical thing or a fantasy as her father had described his own when the two were unclear of what to discuss. She always saw the woman, either with the tides lapping against her heels or with the wind whipping her hair across the eyes that pierced into her like cutlass to her lungs. 

One morning she’d heard her breathing rapid and lost as she tossed in the too warm covers and longed for the sea breeze against her glowing skin. She felt lost in her familiar room, wondering where her goddess had gone, why her skin glowed, almost like she was dipped into the fires of the eternal torches of Olympus. She gazed at the painting staring at her beneath wind caught bangs, a shiver strong enough to make her breath hitch. The dream she’d had was lost to her but she knew its meaning from the heat between her thighs. She slid away into her basin room, coating her face in chilled water as she shook, infinite awareness of the green eyes staring at her in a way she had never thought of until the fantasy had overtaken her.

When she was still young, her father would bring local woman over every few months or so. She heard every noise and sweet exchange he’d had. He was much too loud to have kept such noises silent. She hadn’t thought of those women or her father further than people fulfilling wants she didn’t have. Yet now, she feared if she would be the same. Hiring women for a quick kiss and a moan she’d practiced for months on end, longing to see her sea kissed bride. 

She shivered as she crawled into the sheets, the smell of sea breeze filling her now tight room. She curled smaller into the familiar green covers. She felt the ache deep in her chest as her mind wandered to her vision. She could feel the woman holding her, she knew what she could feel if she could ever find her goddess far away from her senses. She sighed as she fell fitfully into sleep. As her dreams filled her vision adsorbed head, a lone goddess watched over her.

Aphrodite smiled at the sleeping artist, her body towering over the bed as she hunched down from the ceiling. In her cream colored palms she held a figure of a sleeping woman. The woman was nude, as most from the sea were, her blonde hair tied back with a cherry stained leather rope and breathes as soft as the breeze passing her pomegranate colored lips. The woman's eyes fluttered softly as she turned towards the goddess’ warmth. As their eyes met, the goddess smiled softly as she stood, stretching her newly sculpted bones. 

Aphrodite had an affection for the child hidden from the sea. She had much longed to gift her follower, love overwhelming the girl’s every sculpture in her daughter’s name. She smiled as the child in her hand turned to follow her eyes. She almost slipped out of her hands at the sight of her, yet Aphrodite held her back with her thumb.

“She is gorgeous,” the woman whispered softly, her green eyes as wide as seashells from the sight of the sleeping figure. Aphrodite smiled sweetly as she kneeled closer to the slumbering girl. She spoke softly to the woman who wanted to hold the artist so tightly.  
“My child, Chrysi, she has loved you since she was a young child. I have kept you from her until she could love you as you were made but now,” she grinned with her voice, kissing the cheek of her child with only her words. “She longs for you. And I feel that the time has come. When she wakes, you will see her eyes. And when you see her, tell her the name you hear.”

A bright flush covered the golden haired woman as she was lowered to the floor. She feared the girl would be confused by her as slipped out of her mother’s warm hand. Chrysi was cautious as she kneeled before the girl’s bed, watching how her lips softly opened to reveal her fig sweet mouth with feverish breaths, her skin pure marble with eyelids like glowing moon bathed leaves ripping in the river of tired visions. Chrysi seated herself on the edge of her bed, staring down at her body with a glow on her face. 

“Mother? Might you spare me some cloth?”  
Aphrodite nodded, pulling a pale tunic from her hands. She slipped into it hurriedly, tightening a golden cord around her waist. She whispered thanks as he mother receded into her hiding on the girl’s ceiling, the mural of the goddess hiding herself away. 

Chrysi waited till the sun broke over the waves. She watched how fitfully the girl slept, longed to brush the dark curls away from her twisting figure. She could feel her heart growing warmer and warmer with each second she looked at her, felt her body glowing with want. As she lifted her body to try and awake, Chrysi’s breath hitched. Her eyes open, grey orbs of pure glory that made Chrysi smile like Hector seeing his wife, Andromache. The name hang thick on her lips like fresh pressed wine. 

“Melani,” she whispered with such quiet adoration that she could fully comprehend each soft syllable like a long winded verse. The girl’s eyes widened at the realisation of the woman before her. Her legs moved quickly as she tried to back away in pure shock from the girl. Her head raced, thoughts of how and when this woman had become flesh and blood danced in her skull. The woman stood, approaching Melani softly to kneel before her.  
“Melani? Are you alright?”  
She nodded quickly, turning away nervously. Her face was already a bright shade of rose. She looked so gorgeous to her in only one glance.  
“Do you not like me?” She turned to face the girl before her, her head shaking quickly.  
“No! No, in no way. You’re… My goddess you are so, so gorgeous. Not even Aphrodite would compare herself to you now that.. That you are here.” 

A smile passed Chrysi’s face softly as she leaned closer to Melani.  
“My name is Chrysi and I was made for you.”  
She smiled sweetly at Melani, watching her eyes widen at her. 

“I hope you will love me, Melani, I already know I love you, without a shred of doubt.” 

The woman quickly sat up, the blanket she had clutched tight to her chest landing onto the floor with a quick creak as she grabbed the gorgeous woman above her, kissing her forehead as she shook, rolling her under her.

“My Chrysi, no one in all heaven or earth could possible love you as much as I. Only Aphrodite may be mirrored in your beauty, only Athena can be a reflection in your mind. I love you… I feel so ashamed that I know so little although I love you so.”  
Chrysi smiles, gripping the freckled woman as she peppered her with kisses. 

The god’s stared down upon the fresh lovers as Aphrodite’s tears filled the sea. Poseidon smiled at her usually emotionless placid face broken with tears of joy, helping her stretch their first night into the far future to ensure happiness. The two awoke to the sparkling ocean, limbs tangled and fingers brushing through smooth hair as the two giggled and grinned brighter than the star outside. No fear could come to them in the security of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my free writing gone awry. Leave any comments critiques or thoughts, I always look forward to knowing what you think. Thanks for your time.


End file.
